


Midsummer: Benny

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Wheel Of The Year (Poetry) [14]
Category: due South
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Holidays, Love Poems, M/M, Midsummer, Pagan Festivals, Paganism, Poetry, Prose Poem, Romance, Series, Series: The Wheel Of The Year Poetry, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Solstice, Summer Solstice, Wicca, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-26
Updated: 1999-03-26
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: This son of the Sun...Originally posted 7/5/98. This poem is a sequel toMidsummer: Ray.





	Midsummer: Benny

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this poem was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  
> 
> The Wheel turns!  
> Rated NC-17 for m/m sex.  
> Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, would love to, am plotting  
> a  
> kidnapping.  
> (c) June 1, 1998  
>   
> 

  
He's a child of the sun,  
Skin bronzed from its rays.  
His people come  
From the sun-drenched shores  
Of Italy.  
  
My people come from cold  
And barren heaths,  
Their huts plain  
To withstand gales.  
  
How could he,  
This son of the Sun,  
Be drawn to me  
Whose heart was ice?  
  
And yet he was  
And still is, thank Goddess.  
He takes me here  
Where we can play,  
And my limbs ache  
With the need to open  
And let him in.  
  
My chest heaves  
As Dief gambols,  
And I feel his eyes  
Upon me.  
  
Lovely, green eyes  
A forest-color,  
Deep and quiet  
As his leanness moves.  
  
Let's go, Dief!  
He's coming for me!  



End file.
